Sigo Sangrando
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Algo sucedió por primera vez desde que estoy contigo, mi corazón se fundió en el suelo encontrando algo verdadero y todo el mundo miraba alrededor pensando que estaba loco. Steve por fin le confiesa sus sentimientos a Natasha. /Regalo para dayaya198/


Steve era considerado un hombre valiente por todos los que le conocían, decían que no le tenía a nada y luchaba por lo que creía.

Pero esa no era la visión que él tenía de sí mismo. Él se veía tan frágil y temeroso e incapaz de expresar lo que sentía a las personas que le importaban. Claro podría expresarse fácilmente con sus amigos más cercanos o con sus compañeros de equipo, con todos excepto con ella.

La había citado en su apartamento, él se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala tratando de pensar en lo que diría pero por más de que intentaba organizar sus ideas aquella imagen atacaba sus pensamientos.

El no odiaba a Bruce pero claro que no podía contener su rabia cuando lo veía cerca de ella, su compañera, su Nat.

Tampoco podía sacarse de su mente aquella despedida en el cementerio frente a la tumba falsa de Fury o su primer beso en aquel centro comercial. En aquel tiempo no le importo tanto pero ahora aquellos leves recuerdos los atesoraba con gran calidez.

Él no quería perder a Natasha, si la perdiera no sería como perder a Peggy o a Bucky. Ella, aunque él no lo planeara ya era parte fundamental de su vida.

El timbre sonó. Ella había llegado.

Steve respiro hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y ahí estaba ella, vestía casual y su cabello pelirrojo estaba ligeramente rizado y corto.

"¿Qué hay capitán?" le dijo. Steve estaba congelado "Tomare eso como un: puedes pasar" Natasha se paseó por el apartamento como si lo conociera de pies a cabeza, lo cual era cierto.

Steve salió de su shock y cerró la puerta de nuevo y volteo a ver a Nat "Ehm… ¿Quieres algo de beber?" en sus adentros deseaba que Thor le hubiera golpeado por no ser creativo.

"Umm… no por el momento" se sentó en el sofá esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo.

Se sentó junto a ella, apretó sus labios tratando de calmarse "Fue algo inesperada tu llamada sabes, además de que no entendí muy bien el motivo para que viniera"

Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero pudo soltar las palabras necesarias para comenzar "Necesitaba hablar contigo"

"¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?"

Se quedó en blanco. _Pareces un joven de secundaria inexperto_. Pensó. _Se hombre y di lo que piensas._

"Quisiera hablar de… de nosotros" trato de verse serio, la miro a los ojos para que supiera que no estaba bromeando "De nosotros románticamente"

Natasha estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado pero había algo que no le quedaba claro todavía "Steve ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que…Nat, yo…yo te quiero"

"Steve…"

"Sé que es muy repentino pero… estuve todo este tiempo que te no estuviste cerca mío meditándolo y ahora que estas aquí me di cuenta de que es cierto, lo que te digo es verdad" sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas "Y sé que ahora estas con Banner y yo…yo solo quería que lo supieras, por lo menos estaré tranquilo sabiendo que te lo dije"

"Steve…"

"No te culpo si después de esto te sientas tan incómoda cerca mío que quieras ya no estarlo y…"

"¡Maldita sea Rogers escúchame!" fue hacia él y lo abrazo, sus manos temblaban pero su boca ni siquiera lo hizo cuando pronuncio "Yo también te quiero" Steve le respondió el abrazo "Te he querido desde que te bese"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no te quedaste?"

"Porque tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarte" respiro hondo y dijo "Todos pensaban que estaba loca, Fury me dijo que lo mejor era alejarme, como siempre lo había hecho"

"Me lastimaste marchándote" cortaron el abrazo "Trate mucho de no escucharlos pero hablaban muy fuerte, decían que era un error, que no debía ser, que era por mi protección no sentir eso por ti…"

"Pero nada es mejor que sentir tu calidez, estando en la soledad todo lo que veía era tu rostro y todos a mi alrededor pensaban que me estaba volviendo loca…bueno tal vez" ella sonrió "No me importa lo que digan me enamore de ti, trataron de alejarme pero no sabían la verdad, mi corazón duele porque lo seguía reprimiendo… tú me flechaste y sigo sangrando"

"Pero… ¿Qué hay sobre Bruce? Yo los vi juntos"

"Solo somos amigos y él sabe lo que siento, cree que pueda afectar al equipo pero igual me apoya, ojala los demás también lo hicieran"

"Y esto está marcado en mí, y lo encuentran difícil de creer pero mostrare las cicatrices de lo nuestro para que todos vean que no me importan lo que digan me enamore de ti, trataron de alejarme pero no sabían la verdad, mi corazón dolía por reprimirlo, tú me flechaste y sigo sangrando"

"Tú me flechaste, Steve" le tomo de la mano con ternura "Todo este tiempo estuve celosa de Pepper porque para ella era muy fácil expresar lo que sentía por Tony, también lo estuve de Jane porque siempre recordaba que Thor la amaba y no hablemos de Sharon"

"Mejor no hablemos más" Steve acaricio su mejilla, acercando su rostro más al suyo hasta romper el espacio entre ellos juntando sus labios. Natasha rodeo su cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo el gesto.

"Buena movida, rayitas" aquella voz y el flash de una cámara los obligaron a separarse.

"Que inoportuno eres, Stark" dijo Steve. Tony estaba del otro lado de la ventana volando en su traje mientras revisaba su teléfono.

"Esta foto es buena, ira directo a mi blog" dijo Tony "Por cierto ya era hora, ya no se aguantaba la tensión"

"Estábamos a mitad de algo, si no te importa dejarnos solos" soltó Nat.

"Oh perdón, bueno los dejo…y por cierto, había una cámara en tu cuarto por si llegaban a mas pero Clint me obligo a quitarla"

"¿Desde cuando entras a mi departamento sin permiso?"

"Desde que le tome una copia de la llave, pero ignóralo ya me iba" salió volando de ahí.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para cerciorarse que si se había ido.

"Entonces…" dijo Steve "¿En que estábamos?"

Natasha le sonrió volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue más largo y apasionado. Después de todo, ya había esperado bastante.

Fin

…

**N/A: Mi primer one-shot, que alegría que le dé una dedicación tan linda también.**

**Para mi amiga Diana, que me hizo amar a esta pareja por ayudarme y estar conmigo en los momentos de fangirling. Te quiero mucho, feliz cumpleaños. **

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
